Reborn
by SeeMyEvil
Summary: Imagine if Bella was older than Carlisle, if she even knew Carlisle. And they meet again in the Twilight era, with all the Cullens. Edward falls for Bella. She tells her story to them all. I'm rubbish at summaries, please read though!
1. First Meeting

**Reborn**

"It was 1638 and I was being kept imprisoned for stealing some old woman's Bible. I had never really cared for religion, so I saw no harm in taking the book to use for a fire. But as I was running out the back alleyway, behind the house, would you believe it? A police officer saw me and caught hold of my scarf, and he took me to the station." I winced at the memory of what was waiting for me in the cell. Carlisle's brow rose at hearing what era I had come from. "There was already someone in my cell; I remember thinking how pale he looked, and then I crossed my arms to prevent the cold from freezing me. The man stood up as I walked to the other side of the room, he crouched, and I was terrified because he had bared his teeth. I questioned my sanity," I had begun to babble and cursed myself for it, for an amount of hysteria had also crept into my voice. "Sorry," I apologized. Everyone said the same thing in response, that they understood and it was alright. For the first time in my life, I felt safe; seventeenth century London didn't provide much comfort for you. I continued, "The man lunged forward and bit my neck," My eyes clouded over as I thought back to the excruciating pain, the very life force had been sucked from me. "However, he was interrupted by the constable entering into the room whilst gasping. The creature leapt away and snapped the man's neck in an instant, and by the time the creature had picked me up and run from the station, I had fallen unconscious." I sighed. "The next thing I remember is waking up screaming, a hand covered my mouth and told me of what I was becoming".

"What happened next?" the tall, burly boy asked. Like a child listening to a fairytale, I suppose you might call my history a fairytale, but unlike most, mine had no happy ending. I smiled grimly and chuckled. The blondie next to him smacked him round the back his head.

"After one more day, the fire fell from my fingertips and I saw everything in a completely new light. That vampire whom transformed me was punished. He was locked in old dungeon cell under the city for a month; I laughed in his face countless times!" I laughed again. "I knew better than to stay with all of them underground, only to emerge at night. I stayed like that for five years, I had heard of _you_ Carlisle." He looked taken aback and raised one eyebrow. I quickly elaborated. "You were onto us! The group of vampires in the sewer that you discovered, I was part of the coven. I felt terrible for Oliver because you taunted him and he was later destroyed by the angry mob. I saw you crawling away into the alleyways. I even thought about asking you to join us!"

"You were the girl in the street," Carlisle stated.

"Yes, I was," I smiled smugly. "I thought of ending it for you right then, but realized what a wonderful person you could be," my crimson eyes sparkled. "I was right it seems," the Cullens just sat there, mouths gaping and eyes wide. I decided to tune in on their thoughts.

_Holy crap! She knows Carlisle! _The large boy thought.

_Poor Carlisle, talk about a blast from the past,_ the pixie-like girl sypathised.

_Woah, woah, woah! She's older than Carlisle, the only people I know that are older than him are the Volturi, and she tried to destroy him,_ was what the lean, blondie was thinking.

_Ha! I like her! _is all the pretty girl thought.

_She thought of killing him?! I sincerely hope that she doesn't pose the same threat again, or there will be consequences! _I could only assume these were the thoughts of Carlisle's lover or wife.

_She's beautiful,_ I stopped listening to the bronze haired boy just then. He thought of me as 'beautiful'? I looked at him with raised eyebrows, muttering 'Shut up.'

"It's getting confusing," I said harshly.

"What is?" asked Carlisle's wife or lover asked.

"It's confusing listening to seven thoughts at once and not knowing your names," I explained, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm Rosalie," said the pretty girl. It fit her well, because she truly was gorgeous.

"Emmett," nodded the burly boy.

"Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife" her tone was very kindly, she was hard not to like. But she was getting territorial, how sweet. Carlisle put his arm over her shoulders in a protective stance.

"Alice!" shrieked the smaller girl; she was obviously the shopaholic kind. I laughed at her eagerness.

"I'm Jasper," said the other blonde vampire.

"Hello, I'm Edward," said the bronze haired boy, the one who thought me 'beautiful'. He would be fun to embarrass. I put my hand forward to shake hands, but I really wanted to know his past. He took it quickly and shook, I held it there long enough to see his whole past.

"Thank you Edward, that was interesting," he looked at me strangely, then with frustration. "What's up?" I inquired.

"Nothing" he replied. I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Shall I carry on?" I asked, sweetness dripping from my every word.

"Please do," said Carlisle.

"I heard your quiet mutterings when you sat in that alleyway, I helped you up, I helped you find a place to stay while you changed, though you fought bitterly with me and argued vehemently that you were a monster and so was I. I have to say it was hard to watch you writhe in pain for three days," I saw Esme's hand tighten slightly on Carlisle's and he gave her a reassuring squeeze back. "You all know the rest, I'm sure," the family nodded in agreement. "I shall take my leave now, you seem like a nice family" I turned, my face fell at the prospect of going back to my previous state: alone, tired and bored. I composed it quickly into a smile so they wouldn't offer me anything. I have this strange necessity that I can't get out of, if I'm offered something I literally _can't_ say no. Probably caused by the many years I spent in poverty while I was still human.

"Would you stay with us for a while?" I grimaced. Had Carlisle changed his words slightly I would at least be _able_ to say no. _On your head be it_, I laughed within my mind.

"I wouldn't mind it, but I wouldn't want to impose…"

"It is the least I can do for you Isabella."

"Bella, now, the name went out of fashion," I winked.

"Edward," Carlisle called his first 'son', who instantaneously perked up. "Take Bella to the guest room now."

"Certainly" he rose from his chair and took my hand. I now properly looked at him. His boyish features were extraordinarily handsome; I would have swooned if I weren't in control of my emotions. I sensed that one of the Cullens was naturally empathetic.


	2. New Room

**New Room**

Edward led me up the stairs with enthusiasm. His thoughts were: _why can't I hear her?_

"You hear thoughts too, huh?" I asked, surprised. He whirled around, while I laughed.

"Yes, I do," he replied. He smiled crookedly, and I stopped breathing. _Wow_, he is amazing. I think I might stick around awhile; he seems nice enough. We carried on up the stairs to the third floor where his room was located and also mine - opposite. He showed me into a bright white room with a large window, a double bed, a wardrobe and set of shelves just by the door to the bathroom. This room was going to be redecorated, I'm sure. I scooted over to the bed and sat down; it bounced under the weight of me. Edward motioned to sit with me and I gave him the go ahead.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, his velvety voice made my heart swell; he was the perfect gentleman.

"Technically, you already did, but you can ask something else," I replied with a smile.

"So I did," he grinned. "What did you do after Carlisle left you?" I closed my mouth and looked down.

"I don't feel comfortable talking of it," I whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't upset you," he cursed himself mentally and took my hand. I looked back at him.

"What the hell, I won't need to say it again will I?" Edward looked at me expectantly. "Once Carlisle left me, trying to kill himself _again,_" I made sure I sounded annoyed. "I went back to the sewer, back with Katherine and Victoria, we looked out for each other, and loved one another," I would have cried if I could. Edward's hand gripped tighter. "The mob came back for us in the next decade. They climbed into the sewer and cornered Kath and set her on fire," I whimpered. "Victoria and I managed to get away - just, not after taking our fill of the mob's blood," I pulled my lips back from my teeth and hissed. "We fled to Land's End, and, stowed away on a merchant's ship, we crossed the Atlantic, feeding off the slaves onboard. I think back and feel a little sorry for them now..." I trailed off. "Ah well, so, we landed in the Carribean. After, we took another boat to New York where Victoria found someone to love. James. A bit cold, but, well, she loves him." I smiled. "She decided to stay with him there. As far as I know they're in New Orleans now," I brought my legs up to my body and curled around them. "I've been on the move since 1660, most of my time was spent down south, and met a few good army majors as you might call them," I chuckled. "Maria was a genius," I mainly said to myself, but Edward heard and his eyes widened. "Don't worry, I'm not like that anymore," I said, hopefully easing his nerves.

"It's not that, Maria is the name of an old friend of Jasper's."

"Ah" I smiled knowingly "I thought I had seen him before, but I couldn't be sure" Edward's jaw dropped yet again,_ this is one heck of a coincidence, _he decided.

"It's a small world ain't it?" I chuckled once more; this Edward was rather amusing, his reactions were classically human, more than he realized. He believed he had lost his soul with his humanity…I beg to differ.

"Yes, it is," he smiled crookedly once again.

"I can hear you screaming in your mind for more of my history," I teased. He nodded. "In 1856 I had a brief encounter with the Volturi. They were cleaning up after one of the southern fights again, I was passing by and a young boy called me over. However, I ignored him, I don't care to talk to strangers. You know, _stranger danger, _"I joked, "as if anyone could harm _me_!" I smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Edward asked.

"I have a kind of protective shield around me. If anything attempts to harm me, their efforts are thwarted immediately," I grinned smugly.

"You are brilliant," he said quietly.

"Not really Edward," I laughed. "I don't have any morals, I still drink from humans."

"You could change." he suggested.

"But I worry that the only thing that makes me what I am is the fact that I drink human blood."

"Au contraire mon amie; I still read minds. Jasper still manipulates emotions and Alice still foresees the future; yet we feed on animal blood."

"Well, yes but you started on animal blood."

"I'm ashamed to say that I have tasted human blood though."

"Yes, but only the criminals or monsters as I call them-"

"The point is that my abilities didn't change,"

"I like red." I muttered. Edward threw his head back and laughed, and after a few seconds I joined him in the hysteria. I felt light and loved; I was safe here. Several minutes passed before we regained our proper composure.

"But yellow is better if you want to blend in." he finally added in.

"I suppose you're right," I sighed, defeated.

"Shall we return downstairs? Or would you rather settle in further? And I will leave you alone."

"I think I will settle in, I need some time to think and pack away my stuff."

"Okay," he nodded and left the room with as much grace as a gazelle.

God Bella, listen to yourself! You need to get back your old self, the one that didn't care about anyone. It's you against the world. _But, the 'old self' is lonely, bored and tired. Do you want that for yourself? No, I didn't think so, let's hang around for a bit. The Cullens seem really nice and they all seem to like you. Especially Edward, and you like him too! It's the only logical conclusion anyone could ever come to. There is a glimmer of hope for you; you could rebuild your life. The life you lost with Kath in 1653. It is time to move on Isabella._ It's decided; I am going to stay for a little while. If they get sick of me, I'll leave. Simple. I got up from the bed and ran outside to my Toyota Avalon to collect my luggage. In the next ten minutes the entire content of my suitcase was either hung up or folded up in the wardrobe. After that, I sauntered downstairs and sat on the loveseat in the huge living room of the Cullen home.

**A/N: New chappy! Yay! Thanks for so much interest, it makes me very happy. :) Please review! I love you! lol ;) I update quicker if I get reviews.**


	3. Greensleeves

**Greensleeves**

I kicked off my shoes and put my feet up on the coffee table, just to get comfortable. I could consider whether I should change my diet…how long could I stay here? Suddenly I heard Greensleeves being played on the piano, very nicely might I add, in another room. I got up to investigate. While walking round the loveseat I noticed the several abstract paintings and I remembered some as Jackson Pollock's. Above the fireplace was my favorite piece of his: The Key. So much chaos, it's quite enjoyable. I then heard Esme enter the room, she saw me studying the artwork.

"You like Pollock?" she asked, with that same kindly tone.

"Yes, very much so," I turned to face her standing by the archway that would lead into the room where someone was playing the piano. Esme noticed my ears prick up and my eyes follow the sound of the new musical bar.

"You can go through if you'd like to?" she gestured towards me. I nodded and walked towards the sound of the music. It was as though I were in a trance.

On entering the room, the first thing I noticed was how it was dark outside. Had time really passed so quickly? Then I saw Edward sitting at the piano, still playing Greensleeves. His nimble fingers danced across the keys with ease; he knew the song by heart. "He's musical too," I muttered to myself. I strode forward to lean on the grand piano and I began to sing along, Edward's hands didn't falter, but continued on as if he was the only person in the world. A few minutes later he finished up the song and looked straight at me with his golden eyes. Again with the hypnotizing! I joked to myself. Edward spoke.

"You have a wonderful voice," he said. "I didn't know you were musical?" he questioned.

"I am, and you played exceptionally well," I commended, he ran his hands through his silky, bronze hair. "I do enjoy that song," I whispered.

"Same," he murmured. "Do you play?" he asked while running his fingers over the keys again, like they were the most fragile and important thing ever.

"No, I only sing, even then I'm not too great," I told him.

"Ha! You're too modest," he teased.

"Do you _sing_?" I wanted to see just how musical he was.

"I try not to, the family insists I'm brilliant, but I don't think so…"

"Ah, but the best talents go undiscovered," I deepened my voice to sound like a tribal shaman. Edward chuckled in return.

"Is that so?" he took my hand and pulled me down to sit next to him on the piano stool.

"Uh-uh," I confirmed. Edward started playing _As long as he needs Me _from _Oliver._ I knew the film well and sang along. Somehow, I felt I could tell Edward anything and he wouldn't care. He was making for a great friend. As soon as he finished tinkling the ivories he stood up and walked upstairs. I cocked my head, remembering what he had been thinking beforehand. _I'll go check on Alice, maybe she's seen something?_ Being my curious self, I followed his scent to what I assumed to be Alice's room. I pressed my ear against the door.

"You see _what_?!" Edward exclaimed. I heard Alice giggle.

"Don't shoot the messenger Ed," she taunted.

"Don't call me _Ed_ Alice," he corrected, and I silently agreed.

"Come _on_ Edward, is it so terrible?" I could almost hear her smiling. "I've seen how you look at her!" she continued. My brow furrowed.

"Stupid, future-telling, observant vampire," he muttered. I stifled a giggle.

"_Edward likes Bella! Edward likes Bella!_" she spoke loud enough that everyone in the house could hear her. I smiled widely.

"Shut up Alice!" Edward hissed. I heard footsteps behind me. I straightened up, then turned and walked in the opposite direction, heading to the door at the end of the hallway.

"That door leads to the broom closet," Jasper sniggered. I stopped dead, shutting my eyes and frowning. "Going to do a spot of cleaning?"

"No, I thought it lead to the bathroom," I lied.

"A vampire needs the toilet?" Jasper questioned. I cleared my throat before padding past him. "You feel guilty," he breathed.

"You're the one with empathy then," I stated, letting out a sigh.

"As a matter of fact I am," he smiled.

"Does that get a little wearing?" I accused.

"Ha! You have_ no idea._"

"I'm sure I don't."

At that point Alice sprang out of the room I had listened to with a worried expression. Edward rushed out behind her, arms flailing. I stepped forward and caught Edward.

"What's happening here?!" I raised my voice.

"Nothing Bella," he stopped pushing against me and dusted himself down, straightening up all the creases in his clothing. In my peripheral vision I saw Alice wink suggestively at Edward with a smug smile. She thought: _feeling up your new girlfriend Edward?_ I had to laugh then, Alice looked at me strangely.

"Nothing, Alice," I said, winking at her.


	4. Mistake

**Mistake**

I wandered upstairs to my room again and took out the newest photo of Victoria and James. I didn't know what was happening, but I somehow felt like I could really relate to how she felt when she stayed in New York. Not so much James though, I didn't believe he had his heart in the relationship. I saw and heard how he reacted when we told him ho we had come to be there.

_"So that's how we're here," Victoria had said to the blonde vampire. 'She would make a good companion…she seems to have a knack for escaping, and she truly is beautiful.' He had thought. I raised one eyebrow speculatively._

_"You're a tracker, aren't you James?" I said in condescending tone; I needed to make sure he knew who was boss in our little group._

_"Yes," he smiled brightly, but there was a flicker of anger in his eyes as he said this. _

I've always wondered, whether Victoria was just a convenience for him. I stroked my fingers across Victoria's fiery, red hair in the picture. She was gorgeous, I still love her now; she was like a sister to me. I smiled grimly, and wished she would come find me. We could travel again, like teenage girls on a gap year. I heard a breath next to my ear and darted to the other side of the room in a millisecond. Only then did I notice that I had dropped the frame to the wooden floor so it had smashed. My heart dropped as I saw this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella!" said a velvety voice, which I recognized as Edward's. I crossed the room to tidy up he broken glass, he joined me and we bumped heads. And we said 'sorry' at exactly the same moment.

"Don't worry about it," I finally replied in a shaky voice.

"That was a photo of someone really important to you wasn't it?" guilt rolled off his tongue with every word he spoke.

"Yes, but don't blame yourself for it smashing, I'm the one who didn't keep aware of her surroundings and then have a heart attack when someone magically appeared next to me," I joked. He laughed.

"I don't think you could have a heart attack Bella, nor could any of us," he chuckled again.

"Duh!" I smacked my head in mock stupidity. He laughed again. "Hey, I thought you might have some homework to do or _something_?" I teased.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he put his hand to his chest, as if he were upset. But when I looked at his eyes, I saw that he was saddened slightly.

"Nope," I smiled. "It's nice having you around, you're a good friend," I confessed. He grinned, showing off his perfect teeth.

"I like being around too Bella," he agreed.

"When did you get here anyway?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago," he answered.

"I didn't hear you come in, sorry"

"Stop apologizing Bella. Can I ask who that is in the picture?" he said, pointing at the photo in my hand. I had honestly forgotten I was still holding it.

I smiled, "That's Victoria and James."

"Oh, you miss them?"

"Only Victoria," I giggled.

"Not James then?"

"I never really got the chance to get to know him" I looked down at the picture again. Victoria was standing in James' arms on the New Orleans pier while they were eyeing up the nearest human. They looked like wild animals. I had heard the thoughts of my prey, and I could listen to it no longer! I made my decision. I was going 'veggie'.

"Well, looking at this picture has made my decision. I am going veggie."

"Really?" I heard a distant 'yippee!'

"Is that Alice?" I questioned.

"Yes, she's seen you hunting with us, most likely", he stared off into space. "So, welcome to the new world," he laughed, and stood up. Then he held his hand out for me, I took it with grace. In the next second my face was inches away from Edward's perfect one and stopped breathing. As did he as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. His smooth lips touched mine, I kissed back, and that was all the encouragement he needed. His hands were wrapped around my waist. It was pleasant; here I was kissing the nicest guy I had ever had the pleasure to meet. Yet somehow, it seemed wrong? This wasn't how things were supposed to go! I pushed him away, but I soon regretted it, his face was hurt. Oh! Me and my evil, logical side! I shouted mentally. That was my mistake; I pushed him away, not the fact that I was kissing him. Why?! Argh! Stuff it, I decided. I grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him back in. He looked shocked at first but quickly complied. There was a knock at the door and we pulled away instantly.


	5. Author begs for Forgiveness

**A/N:**

**I'm very sorry guys, there won't be a update today or tomorrow, and I can't be certain if there will be one on Thursday. This is all due to: a cold. Simple, it is a rotten, **_**stinking **_**cold, and I can't look down or concentrate, in fact I am off school. It's the worst timing in all the universe, it is my birthday tomorrow and I am supposed to attend a singing exam aswell. My future is suffering too. Grrrr!**

**I am REALLY sorry, and I hope you will forgive me. looks sad Please understand.**

**I will write more the second I get better. ;) Promise!**


	6. Empath

**Empath**

"Come in" I called, while looking at Edward with a smirk as he was looking out the window looking embarassed and thinking of how amazing our kiss had been. I was puzzled, what? Can I have been that great? I had no experience in such things other than watching films. Jasper walked in with the same grace as before, stopping just in front of me. _Argh! More haywire emotions. I came up here to dispell them, not enhance them. But I can't help but be curious as to why Edward is so embarrased? Awed too. _He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at Edward. He slowly turned, looking at me like a timid dog. Gosh, he had no experience either? 'Tis a surprising thought, surely someone so handsome and gentlemanly would be fighting the girls off with a stick! I chuckled. Jasper looked at me then, with the same wondrous expression. _She's lusting for him! Ha! Edward too, I walked in at completely the wrong time it seems...  
_"Am I interrupting something?" Jasper asked, his mouth twitched slightly holding back a smile.  
"Yes, Jasper, but no matter for it" Edward replied after a short pause.  
"I came up to talk to Bella about something" _Maria _were his thoughts.  
"Certainly Jasper" I shooed Edward with a wink. I'm going to have bundles of fun with him! I'm going to play hard to get. Edward walked own the corridor to his room and started playing music that I didn't recognise at all.  
"I wanted to speak with you about Maria" Jasper was cautious.  
"I know"  
"Of course you do, you read minds, I noticed" Jasper smiled again.  
"Did you now?" I leaned forward, my face was only a few inches from Jasper's and I could really tell that he was uncomfortable with the close proximity. I do love to play with men, they get so uneasy it's hilarious. He moved away.  
"Yes, anyway, Maria?" he inquiered.  
"She was killed" I stated, matter-of-factly. Jasper whirled around, pain was written across his features. I stepped forward and took his hand. I saw his whole life, but what stood out most was his relationship with Maria. They had loved one another, but as time wore on, Jasper grew to hate her aswell. I didn't fully understand. Jasper wipped his hand away from mine and ran to his room downstairs. "I suppose you don't want to know how she was killed then?" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. When I heard no response, I huffed to myself, "Fine". The burning in the back of my throat was suddenly rekindled, and the thirst hit me hard. I jumped down the stairs, two at a time, when I had reached the bottom and stood by the front door, I shouted out, "Anyone want to come hunting with me?" Carlisle was there in a flash.  
"I understand you are going to follow our way of life now?" his authoritive but calm tone sent shivers down my spine. Alice appeared behind him seconds later, her features were contorted with anger.  
"What did you say to Jasper?" her shrill voice annoyed me.  
"Nothing, I only told him Maria was dead" my face was smoothed over, keeping the same calm mask that Carlisle wore.  
"Oh" Alice breathed. "I'm sorry Bella! Ihopeyou'llforgivemeIdidn'tmeananyofit! Jasperwassoupset, all he would say was that he spoke to you" she babbled. I had to work hard to understand her.  
"Don't worry about it" I winked, turning back to Carlisle. "Yes, I am a 'vegetarian' for now" Alice disappeared upstairs again.  
His expression held relief, he held out his hand. _Welcome to the family, the offer is there if you want it?_ Without thinking I held out my hand to take his.  
"Thank you!" I said, then pulling him into a hug. He was shocked at first, but obliged.  
"I thank _you_, for helping me back in the day" he nodded his head, gesturing towards the past.  
"All I did was stay with you for three days" I didn't get it. Why was it such a big deal?  
"It still means a lot to me" he smiled. I nodded.  
"I really _do_ need to go hunting" the burning in my throat was making it's presence known.  
"I'll come with you" said a booming voice, that gradually became louder as Emmett stalked through from the back of the house. He was grinning, eager to talk to me.  
"Okay, anyone else?" I called, Rosalie ran forward to greet me and stand by her husband. I secretly hoped Edward would appear, but I knew he had only gone hunting two days ago. Our little group leapt out of the house. I headed to my car, the other two headed to the garage. They stopped when they saw I was going in the opposite direction.  
"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.  
"Going to the carnival" sarcasm was thick in my words. "I'm going hunting!"  
"Yes, you are, but not in _that_ car" Rosalie pointed my my car, I was offended.  
"What's wrong with my car?" I asked, whining ever so slightly.  
"Where we're going, we'll have to take the Jeep, there is no way your car can cut it" Emmett explained. My mouth made an 'o' shape.  
"Where _are_ we going?" I questioned.  
"Goat Rocks" Rosalie stated cheerfully.  
"Ah, okay" that would explain it. I bounded forward to walk with them to the massive Jeep.

**A/N: You can thank 'Sudafed' for this chapter. ;) REVIEW, please! It can be my birthday present.**


	7. Connotations

**Connotations**

Rosalie, Emmett and I returned from Goat Rocks the next day, being Sunday evening, with golden eyes. I returned with a lighter conscience than normal for me; I had had a lot more fun too. Wolves can run faster than children, so wolf was now my favorite. I learnt from Emmett that his preference was Irritable Grizzly Bear; he found plenty of them. It was just the right time of year, early spring. Also, learnt from Emmett, is that Edward's favorite is Mountain Lion. Emmett reckons that your favorite animal to drink is suggestive of your personality. _Now_ I was curious. When we got out of the Jeep I asked Rosalie whether they had a computer; she directed me to Carlisle's study. I ran there and logged on; Carlisle had set me up an account. While it loaded up the various settings, I stood up to look around the room.

The wooden paneling on the walls was the colour of Mahogany, the wall where the door I had come through was situated, was covered from floor to ceiling in paintings. Old and new, colorful and dull, the one that stood out was the large painting of the Volturi. I quietly wondered if Aro was as obnoxious and annoying as I remembered him. But also whether Caius was still silent and unforgiving. Then about the small girl, Jane I believe her name was, she could not inflict pain on me my merely staring at me and this deeply frustrated her. I laughed in her face, which made her thrice furious. She had screamed at me. I turned away from the paintings to observe to vast aount of books that lay on the shelves. One book that caught my eye was _Gray's Anatomy _the first book to give a detailed analysis of the human body, with the most amazing illustrations. In fact, I'd say the drawings were what made the book, the illustrator was called Sanders - I never found out his first name. I brushed my fingers over the bindings, leathers and velvets cool to the touch. The computer alerted me to the fact that it was ready with the sound of a car horn, I found that peculiar but thought nothing of it.

I sat down in Carlisle's leather swivel chair and went onto the internet. I searched "animal meanings" and came up with these results:

_Bear - Gentle Strength, Introspection and Dreaming_

_Lion - Pride, Nobility, Cunning, Courageous_

_Wolf - Teacher of New Ideas and Wisdom, Intense Loyalty with Balance of Independence_

I couldn't decide if what I was doing was silly or childish. But, I could say that there was some truth in the meanings of the animals. Emmett had gentle strength. I have never betrayed anyone, in my entire life. What's more is that I have been independent for the past few hundred years. However, I don't believe I am a teacher of new ideas and wisdom. I smiled. Now we come to Edward, I have no idea if he is any of those things; I've yet to really know him. I logged off and headed for the door, maneuvering around the mahogany colored desk where the computer sat atop it. I stepped out of the study and straight into Esme with a watering can. The liquid spilled onto my very expensive top and pants, I looked like I might have wet myself.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" Esme apologized frantically putting down the can and dabbing me with a towel that she had retrieved from the bathroom seconds ago. "I'll go wash it right away,"

"Why? It's just a little water," I asked, exasperated.

"It also had plant food mixture in it that stains," she explained.

"Ugh! That's 400 down the drain," I put my hands to my face, whispering 'give me strength'. I realized how rude and horrible I was being to Esme then. "Ooops, I'm sorry Esme, that was uncalled for, I'll go take this off now and give it back to you," I smiled gently and ran up to my room. I removed my clothing and changed into some old sweats, I would change later I figured. Esme stood waiting outside of my room, I passed them to her but before I could blink she had disappeared. I swiveled around back into my room, to see Jasper sat cross legged on my bed. I gave a little cry of shock, but quickly composed myself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Bella," Jasper said. He turned his head to gaze at me, I felt angry all of a sudden.

"Why are you angry Jasper?" I asked.

"Do you really not know?" he sounded extremely surprised.

"Yes, I really don't know" I shook my head in confusion.

"Well, here's news, I don't know why I'm angry either!" he smiled grimly and laughed. I arched one brow. Is he high or something?

"Was there a particular reason _why_ you're here Jasper?" I crossed the room to sit by him.

"You asked me if I wanted to know how Maria died," he stared into space. It was beginning to irritate me.

"Yes, I remember,"

"Could you tell me?" he finally looked at me. He hadn't fed in a while; his eyes were almost black.

"Yes, I could tell you," I stopped speaking, teasing him.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"When you left, she had no-one to tell her who would make a good fighter, so she kept on picking the wrong people. She faked a love with a newborn. But a few years down the line, he was shown that she never cared for him and the boy killed her," staring out the window was peaceful; it made speaking of the painful truths bearable. I felt the bed jiggle as the weights on it changed and I turned my attention to where Jasper was. He was gone.

**A/N: I hope you love it! It's my birthday present from me to you! lol ;) REVIEWS LOVE HAPPY WRITER BETTER STORY and QUICKER UPDATES!**


	8. Dry Tears

**Dry Tears**

I rolled over backwards and lay on my bed, my hands covering my face. What had I just done? Was I _asking_ for Alice to kill me? I groaned, what was I supposed to do now?

"What's up?" asked Rosalie.

"I think I must have a death wish," I mumbled ino my hands.

"Technically-"

"_I know_" I sighed, getting annoyed.

"Why must you have a death wish?" she questioned.

"I told Jasper something, that's made him very upset," I growled. The bed jiggled again as Rosalie sat down at the edge and I sat up pulling my hands away from my face. Rosalie looked as beautiful as ever but I think I must have looked terrible, because Rosalie looked shocked.

"Gosh, you're terrified Bella!" her eyebrows rose up. I nodded. "You've barely known Alice five seconds and you already know to fear her," she smiled.

I laughed, "I got a look into Jasper and Edward's past, there have been some vicious assaults!" I held out my hand, "Can I?" she nodded and gave me her hand, but her expression was cautious.

_Royce staggered away throwing a cent to where I lay, treating me like a common prostitute. Why?! Who deserves that? Tears fell down my face, I was completely naked as I lay in the snow. Waiting for death to take me. It was so cold. I fought to keep my eyes open long enough to see the doctor running down the road towards me, his face was panicked. My eyes closed and I fell asleep, deeply in pain. Broken, damaged, fragile were words that sprung to my mind. The next thing I felt was fire…so much fire and pain, I wondered what I had done to deserve hell? _

Terror sprung across my features, I would have cried had I been able. I grabbed Rosalie and took her into my arms, hugging her close to my body. My body shook; I sobbed kissing Rosalie's head. She was shocked, but soon hugged me back.

"I'm...sorry...Rosalie," I gasped. She sat up.

"It's fine, don't forget that I killed the bastards" she winked. A small smile played on my features. "Hey, cheer up Bella, if Alice lays a finger on you I'll burn her entire wardrobe," she smiled widely. "That _will_ hurt her," she laughed. I really liked Rosalie, she somewhat reminded me of Kath.

"Thanks Rose," I said. "I can call you that, can't I?"

"Sure. I need a shopping trip, want to come with?" she suggested.

"Okay," I nodded.

"You really need one, I've seen the state of your wardrobe," she teased, heading towards the door.

"_Hey_!" I jumped up, fully intending on tickling her, but she had flown out of the door before I got the chance. "My wardrobe is perfectly fine!" I called.

"Be ready in ten minutes," Rose shouted. I humphed and headed for my wardrobe. I noticed it was nine in the morning, and overcast. I picked out my "I recycle Boys" top; my own little joke, my boot cut jeans and black boots. I observed myself in the mirror inside the wardrobe and decided I looked fine for a shopping trip. Rosalie called from downstairs that I had forty seconds left; laughing to myself I picked up my brown leather purse and rushed downstairs. Rose was standing by the couch waiting for me, holding her dainty little watch in her hand.

"Twenty seconds to spare, you took your time!" she smiled warmly at me.

"I don't throw just anything on Rose, I take every item of clothing into careful consideration. Unlike you," I whispered the last part to myself, but meaning for her to hear too.

"Excuse me?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing, dearest Rosalie," I put on a cheesy smile and gestured for the door.

"I thought so," she muttered.

"You first."

"Me and Bella are going shopping Esme!" Rose called back into the house. Esme appeared on the porch in front of us.

"Okay then girls, you be careful," she took a step forward and placed a kiss on Rosalie's cheek, she then came to do the same to me. I gladly accepted; what I wouldn't give to have my biological mum here to do that. I smiled again at Esme and stepped out of the house to my car. Rose followed close behind me, but just as she was getting in Emmett stopped her and kissed her passionately. My eyes drifted slowly to Edward's window, to my surprise he stood there watching us. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, sighing. _How long can it take to kiss someone goodbye?_ I asked myself. I rolled down the window and called to Emmett.

"Hey! Stop gunking up Rose's hair or we'll never get to Seattle!" I laughed. Eventually Rosalie did get into the car with me, after I had played five minutes of a compilation CD in the player. When she did get in, I almost ran over a squirrel whilst pulling out.

"Are you sure you'll be able to manage being apart from your beloved's lips for a day?" I asked sarcastically. She scowled at me, but I just laughed.

**A/N: I love Rosalie, and I thought I would give her a really nice part. :) You can find Bella's outfit on my profile, yes, those clothes really do exist! lol The clothes that Esme ruined in Chapter 7 are on my profile as well. ;)**


	9. Frustration

**Frustration**

The drive to Seattle was short going at 100mph. We parked up in the shopping complex. As we stepped out of the car, a group of five men - smelling delicious might I add - turned their heads this way and dropped their jaws. I shot a glare at them, while Rosalie just gave a small smile to them. I gave her a look that said 'what are you doing?' She shrugged. We stepped into the glass dome and straight into DKNY. The Summer collection was out consisting of turquoises, browns, black, greys and pinks. I picked out a brown and golden embroidered top, while Rose chose a simple turquoise dress.

After leaving there we headed to Topshop, my favorite shop. I headed for the rack that was covered in butterflies immediately, while Rosalie trailed behind.

"Do you have an obsession with butterflies or something Bella?" she asked.

"Actually, I do!" I chuckled, fingering the white top with a butterfly on the front, and then taking it off the rail. "I'm getting this," I said quickly. Rose looked suspiciously at me then turned away to another corner of the shop. I saw this beautiful chiffon skirt covered in butterflies a meter away and rushed over to it. Not checking the price, I wrenched it off the rack with a large grin on my face. I scanned the rest of the shop for more butterfly designs but found none. Rosalie was admiring a purple trench coat; I loved it too but she saw it first.

"I'm getting this," she smiled while taking it off the shelf.

"Okay" I nodded, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a black and white check jacket which I adored and took it from the hanger. We went to the counter to pay for our stuff, but all the guy behind it could look at was Rose's boobs.

"That'll be 161 please ladies," he mumbled, eyes bulging. I was getting hacked off because I was holding my card out for him and he didn't notice, too busy staring at Rose. I clicked my fingers in front of Rose shouting:

"HELLO! I'm trying to pay for my clothes here! If you could please stop fantasising about feeling up my sister?" I glared hard at the guy, noting that his name tag read, _Tyler. _I would be ringing up his manager tonight I decided. Something I didn't get was why Rose didn't say anything?! I was fighting the blood lust whilst getting angry at him. It is really not a good combination self-control wise. Tyler finally looked up and took my card; I rolled my eyes as he fumbled with the keys on the cash register. I stole a look up at Rosalie, she looked blank. Tyler gave back my card and said in the oh-so plastic manner:

"Have a nice day," but watching Rose's butt as she walked away with me. I had my hands balled into fists, when we were sufficiently out of earshot with Tyler, I let rip on Rose. As much as I love her, she really pissed me off.

"Rose!" I hissed.

"What?" she said calmly.

"Thank you so much for our help Mrs. StandThereAndDoNothingWhileTheCashierWatchesYourBoobsAndButt" I elaborated. She looked down. "Where were you?!"

"I guess I just wasn't concentrating" she said quietly. "Sorry,"

"It's okay, but where will you be when some random guys gropes you and I'm not there to tell them to get lost?" I asked, taking her hand.

"I don't know,"

"Oh well, lets go do some more shopping!" I said enthusiastically.

"Lets," she grinned. We walked around various stores, but bought nothing new; it wasn't until three o'clock that we got back into the car.

"Did you enjoy our little trip Bella?" Rosalie asked me in a playful tone.

"Very much so Rose!" I replied, with a flash of my teeth. I put on my favorite music artist in the car's CD player, them being Muse. My favorite song of theirs is Stockholm Syndrome; I can relate to it easily. I don't think Rose liked it though, I think she might be more of an Alicia Keys person. Perhaps? As we pulled up outside the Cullen's house, I noticed Edward stood at his window again. By now it was a little creepy...

Rose jumped out of the car and into the house to find Emmett, I shook my head in awe that one girl could be so obsessive about someone. She obviously didn't cope very well on our trip. I made my way out to the trunk of the car and pulled out my two bags, two more hands suddenly appeared beside mine. I jumped up, bashing my head on the lid of the trunk.

"Ow," I whispered and whoever it was next to me laughed. I sorted myself out and stomped into the house, not caring to see who had actually tried to help me. In actuality, all they had done was embarrass me! Argh! I ran upstairs and put away my things then jumped onto my bed; I had to pinch the bridge of my nose. I was so frustrated with_ everything_.

**A/N: Once again, you can find those clothes I mentioned on my profile. ;) Please review! It can be my birthday present.**


	10. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

The door was moved out of the way so that Alice could enter, quietly she walked around the side of the bed and threw me off it in one swift movement of her hands. However, after 388 years of saving myself from unprovoked attacks, I landed on my feet. Another thing that helped was the fact that I had seen how she had attacked before in Edward and Jasper's memories.

"Have a nice _shopping trip_?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I narrowed my vision to see the knife Alice held in her hand, shielded by her spindly fingers.

"Yes, I did" I stood up straight and smiled. "Can I ask why you're holding a knife?"

"Sure!" she replied. "I'm going to cut your hair" she winked, my face face turned to horror then jumped out of the window. No way am I getting an amateur hair-cut, especially not by an angry hairdresser. As I landed on the forest floor I took off in the direction of Forks, she wouldn't be able to do anything in the humans' plain sight. I passed by a tree that held many twisted and well structured branches, they swooped upwards in all directions. I stopped to admire it for a moment, I then noticed a small note on a spike at the end of one of the branches. I climbed the tree to read it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_You should know not to climb trees in a storm by now, what if you get struck by lightning?_

My brow furrowed while I read it again and again in confusion, thirty minutes later I felt rain drop down onto my back and hair, seemingly unscathed. I looked up, the sky was completely black. I jumped out of the tree into another, I flew from one branch to a new one, each coated in the scent of squirrels but also a strange species of bird. I thought nothing of it, the Cullen home wasn't far. By the time the sun had set, I was no closer to safety and found myself out on this stony shore named First Beach. I stomped my foot in aggravation, how could my sense of direction failed so appaulingly? I went to sit on a driftwood tree and looked out on the ocean, I don't know how long I stayed there but a phone began vibrating in my jeans pocket. _What_? I was infuriated that someone had placed a something in my pocket without me even feeling it, or even knowing it. I flipped it open and pressed the 'receive call' button.

"Bella?" asked a frightened Edward. _Who else? _

"Yes?" I replied.

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours!" the questions flowed through the line at a pace I could barely understand.

"Hey, shut-up! I'm fine, and I'm at a place called First Beach" my tone was calming, hopefully he would ease up.

"It's amazing you haven't been killed yet" his voice was dark and grim.

"Not really, don't forget my, big, big, powerful shield from danger" I kicked up my feet onto the wood, to lay down. Edward sighed.

"Well, why did you go there?" ashamed of my own stupidity, I lied.

"To think" I whispered, thinking back to hat he'd just said. _It's amazing you haven't been killed yet. _What?! "Wait there, rewind! 'amazing I haven't been killed yet'?" my tone was urgent, the tone I used when I really wanted someone to tell me something.

"The wolves" was his answer.

"Wolves?" I asked, uncomprehending.

"Werewolves, that is the name they are given in myths" Edward explained. I smiled.

"I've come across them before, silly, selfish creatures" my description fit them well. They don't care for anyone else unless it involves vampires or whom they have imprited on. Plus, their strategies are extremely predictable. At that point I heard a fir falling behind me, I wasn't worried though, I sat idly on the driftwood staring at it as it fell then as it stopped in mid-air. I didn't flinch, however I knew that if I stayed where I was for too long the shield would wear me out and break.

"What was that Bella?" Edward inquiered, worried.

"Nothing, but I've got to go now, the battery on the phone is low and I want to go home" I stated, throwing in the phone story to see how he reacted.

"That had-" he stopped himelf before he could say anything that would incriminate him.

"That had?" I pressed, smiling widely and smug that i had caught him out.

"That had better be soon, I want you home" I raised one eyebrow. He's keen. How sad, but I like him. I chuckled and shut the phone, ending the call. Heading off in what I guessed was the direction of home, I smelt that disgusting stench that I knew all too well. Yet again, I wasn't worried, nothing could harm me while I was this strong. As if to prove a point, in the distance I heard the tree crackle and fall as it should have, were I not there. I smiled once more.

**A/N: Those of wondering what was up with Rose last chapter; she was thinking about Emmett. ;) Please review! It makes me happy when hear that people actually _like _what I write. **


	11. Embrace

**Embrace**

I found the familiar small clearing outside the house, though something that wasn't there beforehand stood stationary in the center. I took one more step into the clearing to recognize it as Edward tied up in rope covering his whole body. He looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, when he caught sight of me. I threw my head back in laughter and walked till I stood next to him, by which time my laughter had turned to giggles. Edward continued to scowl at me.

"You a little tied up there Edward?" I had to say it, who wouldn't say it?

"Ya think?" he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but-" I was cut off by another round of giggles. Edward just rolled his eyes. "How come you can't get out of that?" I asked, finishing myself.

"Alice tied me up so tight, I can't move my arms"

"Oh" I grinned, I knew how to torture him now. This would be extremely funny, to see his absolute frustration. I moved forward to wrap my arms around his waist and kissed him forcefully, I felt Edward struggling against the ropes, he groaned, so I pulled away to see his eyes had lit up that I wanted to kiss him. But also fury because he couldn't take control as he usually would. I smiled. "Why did she tie _you_ up?" I questioned.

"Alice couldn't get to you, so she got angry with me" he explained.

"Sorry" I twisted my lips guiltily.

"No problem, just untie me please" I moved to rip the ropes apart, however, the second I undid the sixth rope Edward threw them off himself and embraced my hips; to my surprise I was pushed to the floor by him. He proceeded to kiss up my neck to my jaw and finally to my lips, his hands travelled to my hair to hold me against him. Edward's touch sent shivers of pleasure through my body, I responded to him as he silently hoped, kissing him back and encircling him in my arms. He broke away, only to disappear in the next second, I lay there in grass flat on my back with my arms by my sides and sighed. I really don't understand him, here I was aching for him to kiss me like that again, while he just takes off without a word. Ugh! I stood up and ran into my room, looking around I decided my walls were going to be dark blue, my curtains were going to be lacy and white, my bed covers were going to alternate from white to black, the wardrobe was going to be painted white and my floor boards were going to be the colour of beech wood. I jogged over to my bed and lay on it like I had many times, looking at the ceiling, my last decision was that it was going to be swirled paint so that it would have a texture. Thinking back over the day I realised I had never called Topshop to notify them of the pervy kid that served us today.

"Dang!" I hissed.

"What?" asked Alice, I immeadiately righted myself and glared at her.

"You're not going to try to hurt me are you?" I whimpered, I did not want to go running around the woods again.

"No, I'm going to call a truce, it was not your fault that Jasper reacted like that" she looked down guiltily.

"Deal" I answered, smiling warmly.

"I like your style" she looked at me again as I cocked my head.

"In what sense?" I rebuked.

"I saw how you were going to decorate this room" Alice bounded forward to sit on my bed, I had forgotten that she could see the future.

"Oh yes, you can see the future"

"I can help you decorate if you would like?" how could I refuse?

"Sure, thank you! Welcome to the team" I held out my hand, she took it and inevitably I saw her past. There was a big black hole where her human life should have been, I rose my brow.

"I can't see your human life?" I asked worriedly.

"Simply because,_ I _can't remember" was her explanation.

"Oh"

"Strange isn't it?"

"Hmm" I agreed. "Is Jasper okay now?"

"He's been like this before, he'll be better by the end of the week" she had that far away look as her smile faded. "I should go see how he is"

"Sure" I stood up with her and walked her to the door.

**A/N: Please review! I hope you liked this chapter. **


	12. Sleeping

**Sleeping**

I went to stand by the window and looked out, the sunrise was a few hours away. Watching nature is peaceful, I can feel nothing, smell nothing I am not aware of anything other than what the wildlife is doing, currently the forest is sleeping - something I haven't done in over three centuries, something I often long for - the only activity is that of nocturnal creatures such as owls and bats. I stayed in this state until sunrise, no-one disturbed me and I was thankful for it. Striding towards my wardrobe I thought of Esme, then I thought of how she had never given back my clothes. I decided I would ask her about it later on. From the selection of clothing I had purchased - dating back to 1997 - I chose to wear the butterfly top from yesterday's shopping trip and some old jeans, while also wearing some black polka-dot socks.

Music was playing in Edward's room, yet again I did not know which artist he was listening to, it sounded 50s though. I padded towards Edward's door and knocked.

"Come in" he called, I slowly stepped into his room smiling nervously. Edward was lying on his black, leather couch with his head rolled back onto the arm. I just stood there, why had I come in?

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked standing up and making his way over to me. His breath soon fanned over my face and I breathed in. Edward smirked.

"I came in to ask you what music you were playing?" I shot a glance to the player, it was so modern and complicated, I would probably break it if I tried to work it.

"Coolbeans" he replied.

"Oh, I've not heard of them" my voice was thoughtful, Edward smiled crookedly and my entire body relaxed in reaction to him. His very presence was intoxicating, I could not resist the urge to take his hand. In all my time I had never felt so much about someone before, it seemed he hadn't either. We stood looking into each other's eyes, I don't know why, I'm so inexperienced in these things. But it felt right. The contact between us was comforting, like I had been with Kath - but stronger, much stronger. I stepped into Edward's arms for a hug, I needed to be held right now. Edward gladly wrapped me up in his arms and took me to sit with him on the couch. I began to dry sob into his chest, I don't know why, but the sudden run of emotion poured straight out of my heart, he stayed with me, patting my arm, kissing the top of my head, little gestures like that really help. He then asked me what was wrong.

"I'm so tired" I whispered, it's difficult to live forever, without respite.

"I know how you feel" he laughed without humour. I looked up to his face, Edward's beautiful features were like Adonis's - godlike. I know that every vampire is given everything that would entice the human prey, we are natural predators, but Edward was truly amazing.

"I don't think you quite do, have you lived for as long as I have?" I questioned, it was rhetorical but he answered anyway.

"Maybe I haven't, but I'm in the same boat as you" I stared at him again, quizzically. "No-one to love" he elaborated.

"Aww, I know _that _Edward, don't remind me" I muttered. I kissed the tip of his nose affectionately, but Edward had other ideas, he held me face there and kissed my lips wth the same passion as yesterday, my whole body was tingling again. After the kiss was over Edward smiled down on me, I grinned back.

"What are we Edward? We keep getting caught in thses little bursts of emotion" I asked, because I was confused really.

"I don't know Bella" he sighed, shrugging.

"Do you like, like me?" I inquiered, sounding like a twelve-year-old in one of those American soap operas you would see years back. Edward was hesitant to give me an answer, but finally gave in afer I caught his eyes with mine.

"Yes" he confessed, I let out a large breath in relief.

"Good, because I do to" Edward's answering smile was magnificent, he was practically glowing. "And on strange whim I'm going to say this: I love you" I added, Edward's mouth made an 'o' shape again, I realised I'd been unfair to him, too soon. I swiftly looked away from him as he replied with something I could have only wished for.

"I do to" three simple words and I was flying. I had found my James, Kath would be so proud and Victoria. I hugged Edward so tight I'm sure he couldn't breathe.

"Thank you" I said, uncomprehending of how one could _love me_.

"Why?" Edward asked, cocking his head.

"I'm no longer alone" I looked out of the window wall, finding peace again. But only briefly, I rose up from the seat and went to leave to room. However, as I opened the door Alice fell forward onto the floor, abashed she stood again and ran from the room. I raised my brow and walked away to my room. I needed to assess my situation again. So much had changed in just four days, I wasn't used to it at all.

**A/N: There you have it! Edward and Bella love each other. ;) I hope you liked this chapter, love! REVIEW**


	13. Indecision

**Indecision**

Quickly locking the door, I wandered over to sit on my bed as I had done so many times before. I had come so far, from Britain all the way over to America, from alone to loved. Was that it? _Love_? Or was itjust a novelty? Two vampires who found each other extremely attractive, that felt as though were connected somehow. Was that _love_? I wouldn't die for him, I wouldn't throw myself off a cliff for him, but I would stay with him and I'm sure I'd be pretty upset if he left me. This is _so_ confusing. I clenched my jaw in annoyance. "I hate being confused" I muttered. Too far, too fast. How did I let myself get so wrapped up in my emotions? My mind rules my decisions, 'don't let your heart take control because you'll only get hurt.' was what Victoria had told me once, look where she is now - happy as can be, _daffy and lovestruck_. I groaned, all I was doing was arguing with myself. Maybe I would have to live in indecision for a while? I slowly sat up, the midday sun shone high in the sky outside, that meant no school for the Cullens. I smiled. _Poor them, having to spend another full day with me, _I joked. God, this is going to be painful, I hate it. I have no idea where my life is going! Someone knocked on my door and I made my way over to the door to let them in, whoever it was.

"We don't use the locks Bella" Esme stated harshly, she wore a floral apron covering a purple turtleneck top and some black corduroy pants, her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be disturbed" I replied tersely. She was beginning to annoy me, I was finding it was possible to dislike Esme. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"I was just letting you know that I signed you up to the local high school" she smiled warmly as I dropped my jaw and I became increasingly outraged.

"Excuse me a minute Esme" I stepped back into my room slamming the door in her face. Pinching the bridge of my nose I went to the window, knowing that nature would calm me. I heard Esme's footsteps getting quieter by the second, I honestly didn't care where she was going. I _really _didn't like Esme. How does she expect me to sit in a classroom beside my dinner? I've only just got into this new diet, Carlisle would know better. After a while I was able to take my fingers away from my face, then I noticed Rosalie in the window, I virtually jumped out of my skin. Turning around, Rose's smile grew wider.

"Edward does that when he's angry" she whispered to herself.

"We're quite alike" my mind drifted to a memory of Edward's, a very heated discussion prior to his rebellion between him and Carlisle.

_"It's not worth it! The world won't end because I killed a few humans". Carlisle's face was blank, trying very hard to keep his cool while Edward questioned his beliefs. "Our kind have been doing it for hundreds of years Carlisle" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do we have to be different?"_

_"Because it's wrong!" Carlisle raised from his seat, striding towards Edward. "Because it's selfish, bcause we are monsters! We should be under gravestones, but we're damned to this life forever, so we have to try make the best of it" Carlisle grew calmer with every word. "Make up for it somehow" he finally whispered._

_"On the other hand, wouldn't making the best of it be enjoying ourselves?" Edward asked, Carlisle's eyes grew wide._

_"Enjoying yourself is taking the life away from someone else, right?" Carlisle played along._

_"Right" Edward spoke without thinking, then clenched his jaw as he realised how wrong he was. Edward stormed out of the room in a rage. Contemplating if he was being reasonable, doing the right thing. However, his blood lust won over again._

I noticed Rosalie had left the room, probably seeing the dreamy look on my face. Indecision is such a terrible thing. That feeling in the pit of your stomach, the fear. If anything will kill me, it's the time when I can't make a decision I laughed to myself. My thoughts turned back to Esme's blunt statement, as soon as there's an overcast day, I'm going to enroll in high school - great. _That's like playing with your food_! Urgh! I grimaced at the thought. I decided to go into Forks, to test my resistance to the sweet nectar that pulsed through every human's veins. Jumping into the Avalon a smaller vampire sat beside me.

"You're going into town" Alice stared ahead.

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" I asked accusatively.

"I can't let you go on your own" she replied, still staring ahead.

"Why would that be?" I rose one eyebrow.

"Three reasons" she paused.

"Please, go on" my golden eyes sparkled, but Alice refused to look at me.

"Firstly, I had a vision of things going wrong for you" she stopped to see my reaction, my expression remained indifferent. But right now I felt ashamed that I would lose control. "My visions are far from infalliable, but it's better to be safe than sorry" she continued, while I turned my head forward and realised that I was crushing the gearstick. I stared at my hand, then removed it, the stick had a hand print in it. My sight drifted to the steering wheel where my left hand was pressing harder still, quickly I took my hand away and with it came a section of the wheel. I growled and slapped my foot down on the accelerator, thankfully I hadn't yet turned on the engine. "Secondly, it's a house rule that you nor Jasper can leave without a better controlled member of the family"

"When was _this_ decided?" I asked, exasperated.

"This morning, while you were in your room besides, Jasper wasn't allowed in the first place" she rolled her eyes. "Thirdly, it's sunny out you idiot!" she punched my arm as she said this. Ah! How could I have been so stupid?! I bashed my head on the steering wheel.

"Dimwit" I mumbled. Alice laughed, it was a lighthearted sound. It cheered me slightly. Alice's laughter cut suddenly as she sat stock still, I looked up worriedly but figured she must be having another vision. I had seen her do this in her memory, I watched it in her mind.

_Three vampires walked confidently across an unfamiliar clearing towards the Cullens and me, I shrieked in delight as I recognised the __**very**__ familiar, fiery, red hair and the feline stance when she braced herself for an attack. Her eyes shot to where the unpleasant noise had come from, and she smiled widely running over to me then hugging me tightly. The other two vampires watched with their expressions aghast, much like the Cullens. James's eyes held some anger, the vampire I didn't know was dark haired, he looked like his skin tone might have been olive before the change. Victoria and I had stepped back to just look at each other, I took her hand to see what she had done while I was away._

In the car I squealed, clapping my hands together in excitement and glee.

"When is that going to happen Alice?" I asked. Alice however, looked at me inquisitively.

"Who were they Bella?" her voice was accusing. I may as well tell her I decided.

"The red head was Victoria, the blondie was James, but I don't know who the other one was, please tell me when that will happen!" I bounced in my seat impatiently.

"I don't know, could be tomorrow, could be next week - it may change. Seems like they've chosen to come our way for now though" Alice shrugged as I pouted.

"No idea when?" I begged.

"It's changeable, don't get yourself worked up" she sounded like Esme for a fleeting moment, _poor girl _I thought.

"Who is this Victoria to you?" she asked, cocking her head.

"She's been with me from the start - Victoria was like a sister to me, but she left to live with James a_ long _time ago" I explained, my smile grew wider. She was coming to _me_!

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written in this story. Yay! lol I hope you like the chapter, sorry that I couldn't put it up sooner - my internet decided to die for a day. _Typical. _Please REVIEW!!**


	14. Navy Blue

**Navy Blue**

The next day was overcast, sadly. This meant that I would have to attend Forks High School, at seven o'clock sharp Alice came bounding into my room screaming "Get dressed, it's time for school!" I'm sure she doesn't do that to the others, groaning I sat up in my bed and decided that it can't be so bad if these people do it everyday. Go to _school, _something I had never done but always hated the thought, after seeing children walking home with their eyes on the ground thinking of how they were to deal with their bullies and how they were going to do a twelve page long essay in two days. I had shivered at the thought, so much _writing_! Raising from the bed I thought of Edward and sighed, stop being such a _girl_ Bella, I scolded myself. Walking to my wardrobe I decided I would wear blue today, I picked out a navy blue shirt with puffed sleeves, a white skir that would swirl when I spinned and some white sandals. I trudged downstairs, downhearted at the probable outcome of the day, dead humans. Alice hadn't seen anything as yet though, maybe my mind would win over? Rosalie walked over to me with a smile on her perfect face.

"In our cover story, you're newly adopted by Carlisle and Esme, but you're also Emmett's cousin" she winked.

"Oh? Why can't I just be on my own?" Rose's face fell.

"There's got to be some reason why we all look so alike" she held my shoulder and rubbed it before walking back over to Emmett. Edward entered the room, he moved his head scanning the room for me, when his eyes fell upon my face his expression turned to joy then walked towards me. Edward stopped just in front of me to take my hand and kiss it tenderly, I beamed at him. He straightened up to stand beside me.

"I like that colour on you" he whispered in my ear, his breath sent shivers down my spine. I turned my head to face him and pecked him on the cheek, unfortunately I could hear Emmett's thoughts though I was blocking anything coming in.

_Eddy boy's got a girlfriend, how long till...?_

I glared fiercely at Emmett while he stared back puzzled. Edward seemed to ignore his brother, he's probably used to it. I chuckled. Jasper and Alice suddenly appeared beside me.

"Time to go! You're gonna love it Bella" she called out and gave me a reassuring stare, I returned it with a small smile. We all walked out to the garage, the others seemed to head over to a silver Volvo - Edward's I remembered. I looked disbelievingly at the car and walked to my own.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to my car, you don't think six of us could possibly fit in that little thing?" I stared Edward down until he let me go.

"Emmett can drive" he said to the other group, I raised my brow.

"As you wish" I murmured to myself, Edward followed behind me and climbed into the passenger seat next to me. Esme rushed through the door and waved to us, I pulled out and down the road before she could speak the word 'bye'. Gritting my teeth I stopped at the junction to see who was coming down the road. Nothing noticable passed, I pushed my foot down on the pedal and turned the wheel to the left, the tires screamed in protest at my unusually vigourous driving. Staring ahead I heard Edward speak, it took me a while to realise he was speaking to me. Edward spoke again louder, this time I heard it.

"Do you normally drive like this?" I looked at the speed dial and slowed to 80mph, huh, I must be infuriated without even realising.

"No, sorry" I noticed Edward tapping his fingers on his lap in anxiety. "I've seen drive much worse Edward, you're hardly one to talk" he laughed.

"I know, I get nervous when someone else drives" he switched from looking at my hands on the whel to outside.

"Is there anyone I should know about at the local branch of hell?" I asked casually. Edward smiled crookedly.

"There's Lauren who fancies herself, ummm, Mike is a bit of a nuisance, Jessica has a very shallow and annoying mind - I don't like to listen" he added, his whole speech was very off-hand.

"I don't like the look of _Mike_"

"He'll most likely jump on you the second he sees you" I shivered.

"Disgusting humans" I hissed.

"Oh, they're not that bad, some of them are really nice" Edward defended.

"Like?"

"Angela is nice, Eric's kind of okay, Ben Cheney - he's alright" he didn't sound very convincing to me.

**A/N: I hope you approved of my opinions on te characters. :) Have fun, and REVIEW!**


	15. Dithering will do you no Good

**Dithering will do you no Good**

Forks High School looked honest enough, there were several cars parked outside, each one of them was more outdated than the next and I suddenly felt quite proud of my seemingly flashy vehicle to _their_ eyes. I was smiling smugly as I slowed to a stop near the building that was titled **Office**. Edward stepped out of car before I even had a chance to take the keys from the ignition, he was opening the door for me in the next few seconds. _They don't make them like that these days _I sighed.

"I have to go to the office to get my schedule" I explained and Edward nodded following me there he took my hand. I flew with the idea that Edward wanted to hold my hand and gave his hand a squeeze. We both meandered into the small room where a woman labelled Mrs.Cope sat behind a desk stacked up with file papers and folders as wide as full length novels. I held back a smile as I heard her dithering about all the works she would have to do before the end of the day. She smelt fantastic, but I could control myself without much effort.

"Hello, I'm Isabella..." I stopped, feeling rather strange being called Cullen.

"-Cullen" Edward finished raising one eyebrow. I shook my head waving it off.

"Here's your schedule Isabella" Mrs. Cope hadn't even looked up from her computer as she handed me my papers. "There's a map there, and you have to get these coloured slips signed by every teacher you go to class with" she made one final click of her mouse and looked up at me with a warm smile, slowly turning her gaze to Edward her pulse sky-rocketted.

_Stop it, he's too young, too young! _she told herself but I tightened my grasp on Edward's hand, nervous for some strange and bizarre reason that he would like a fourty year old woman. Stupid Bella!

"Okay, thank you, I'll go now" I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Don't forget to bring the slips back at the end of the day!" Mrs. Cope called, her orangey hair bounced as she stood up.

"Sure" I replied. Bringing Edward with my hand in his I left the Office and went to sit at one of the picnic benches to sort my stuff out. That's English period one, Government period two, Trigonometry period three, Spanish period four and then lunch. Afterwards it is Biology and to finish the day it's Gym. I dreaded that lesson, I would find it extremely difficult to hold back on the speed. Trig would just be down-right _boring, _I was sure. English could be fun though, I enjoy writing very much - you can write anything, even play with someone else's characters, but I mostly preferred to make up my own. Reading is another good pass-time, that I invested in regularly. I was pulled from my reverie by the bell sounding, I looked up to see Edward just staring at me.

_That is going to annoy me forever, not being able to read her mind; though her expressions are somewhat easy to read._

"Am I an open book Edward?" I asked sincerely, Edward jumped at my sudden movement.

"No, not open, just peeking" he winked. I laughed under my breath and checked my map for where my English class was, Building One. At that point the second bell rang through my ears making me wince.

"Ha, you'll get used to it" Edward punched my arm playfully and stood. He offered his hand to me, I gladly took it, we both wandered around until I found Building One, it was in a very strange place - considering it's called _one. _All the way over the other side of the school lot. Unfortunately Edward was in a different class but he left me by my classroom, swiftly kissing my cheek and walking to his own. I opened the door just before the final bell, handing my slip to the teacher I heard the thoughts of several skanky, inexperienced teenage boys. I was disgusted by them, struggling to hold back a wretch. They made vivid mental pictures. Where the girls sat back and scowled at me, jealous of my apparent beauty. The old man directed me to a seat at the back next to an extremely malicious and self-centered girl named Lauren. Her blonde hair was blatantly fake while her top barely covered her rather tiny chest. I was repulsed by this human immensely, even her blood smelt revolting.

"What you doing in Forks?" the girl asked. My eyes shifted sideways to her, hopefully she would get the message that I was a hostile creature.

"My parents died, so I'm living with my cousin's family now" I replied quietly, letting an edge of sadness fall into my voice, vampires - the best liars in the world.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I noticed how nasal her voice was, which added to my _Hate her _list. The teacher finally called the class to attention, we were to discuss Wuthering Heights's character Heathcliff today, the rest of the class had been reading it this past few weeks. This was a book that I knew by heart, I loved Wuthering Heights dearly and I'm sure I have read it at least one hundred times. English passed in a blur, I was having much fun showing off my knowledge of the plot, the layers of every characters personality. I shined, I'm pretty sure the teacher enjoyed my company too. On leaving the class he passed back my slip and left to go to Building Three. In the corridor a boy with black hair and glasses walked into me, he was thinking about his maths homework. All his books dropped to the ground, but I walked on. I suffered a few stares and glares, but nothing I couldn't handle. It wasn't my fault that he walked into me! "Dumbass kids" I mumbled.


	16. Hunger

**Hunger**

I left Building Three from a very tiresome Government class; some boys were so desperate for my attention it was pitiful. It was Building Two now for my Trigonometry class, urgh! Still, I might learn something. _Unlikely._ I entered the classroom and gave the teacher my slip. Signing it, he sent me to seat next to a brown-haired girl whose mind was as shallow as a paddling pool; I couldn't bear to listen to it.

"Hello, I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess," she smiled, revealing a row of straight white teeth. _Daddy's girl, _was my immediate thought. I smiled back.

"I'm Bella," I almost held out my hand but thought better of it. How could I touch her skin without wanting to puncture it and drink her blood? Somehow I had managed for two hours;_ let's make it four _I noted mentally. Mr. Varner whacked his hand on the board to silence us all. It gave me a complete shock and the other students leapt from their seats for a second. That was quite amusing; I smiled at Mr. Varner's hardened face, though he didn't seem to see me. The hour was boring, as expected; I swear I could have fallen asleep in the_ literal _sense. Leaving the room a boy whom I identified as Tyler tried to slip by me, nervous that I would attack him - which I did.

"Hello, Sir Tyler Pervalot" I said harshly, he looked back at me but walked on. I made chicken sounds as he began to run down the corridor. There was plenty of laughter in response to that. One girl plucked up the courage to speak to me.

"He ogled you too?" the girl asked, her hair was curly and dark brown, much like mine. Her skin was pale; I suspected she may be part albino. Her tone was light and friendly, her blood was one of the sweetest scents; I was struggling to control myself.

"No, but he ogled my friend," I chuckled to her.

"I'm Angela," she introduced herself timidly, holding out her hand for me to shake. I reluctantly took it, witnessing the birth of her twin siblings was sure to be engrained in my memory forever. Urgh, so much _blood_…which brings me back to the scent of Angela's blood.

"Excuse me, Angela," I scurried off to the toilets as fast as was humanly possible. I was pleased to be away from any concentrated scents, the smell of limes lingered in here from the last clean-up. Only then I realized that I actually had a class to go to. I gasped at my stupidity and rushed off to Spanish, smacking my head as I went. Upon reaching the door to my next class I straightened up, checked that I looked okay and walked in. Apologizing for my punctuality, I handed the teacher my slip then strode over to the seat she suggested. The girl I sat next to was called Jessica; she had brown curls that were tied into a ponytail. Her looks were ordinary, I was indifferent to her, knowing that this was the girl Edward had described as shallow.

_I hope Mike doesn't totally drool over this new girl like everyone else._ Ha! Yes, I shan't bother with her mind, I decided. Spanish passed slowly; it seemed as though time had slowed to irritate me and for that reason only. We were revising the verb _tengo _again, meaning _I have. _The bell rang and I was the first to leave the room, for the cafeteria. It was empty for now; I headed over to the lunch queue of one, being Mike Newton. He kept stealing glances at my bust; my eyes shot daggers at him every time I saw. Once he finally got his food I stepped up and bought a lemonade - which I wouldn't drink - and headed to the table in the far corner where I had seen the Cullens sit many times, their memories centered around the thoughts and feelings of others. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, Jasper had arrived clearly...

I stared at the table top as I waited for everyone in my new family to arrive; Jasper chose to sit opposite me.

"Your first day okay?" he enquired. I lifted my head to watch his expressions.

"Fine, thank you," I replied calmly, "you?"

"Okay, the emotions get rather overwhelming sometimes though," he smiled slightly.

"Hmmm, that must get so annoying, I bet you wish you could just switch it off sometimes." Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, sometimes, but it can be very useful." he stared pointedly at me.

"Oh, so I get a little out of control, but I do manage to tone it down—"

"_Sometimes,_" he looked like he was going to go on but at that point Emmett and Rosalie came to sit beside us. Emmett was seated by Jasper, while Rose sat on my left.

"Hey guys," Emmett boomed.

"Hiya!" I mirrored his cheerful tone easily. Rosalie tugged on my elbow and I turned to her the boys began their own conversation at the same time.

"So, are you and Edward together now?" she asked. I hesitated to answer; she was most likely to dish out this information to the rest of the family. I wouldn't have to tell again, but it was a bit embarrassing for me. Ah, just say it.

"Yes, I suppose we are," I breathed. Rosalie smiled widely.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" she almost shrieked. I placed my hand over her mouth. She rolled her eyes and I released her.

"Not so loud!" I hissed.

"It's just so great! He's been alone for years," her face shaped into sadness on the last clause.

"Well he's not now" I took her hand and stroked it. Her shoulders eased at my touch. Like Kath did, she was a real worrier. I felt a familiar hand on my right shoulder. I looked up into Edward's face.

**A/N: Here is your new chappy! Sorry I took so long, I couldn't think of what to write, I was stuck. I hope you had fun with it! REVIEW!**


	17. Lunch?

**Lunch?**

He sat beside me, running his fingertips down my arm until he took my hand, entwining my fingers with his. All the while I watched his eyes, a flicker of some emotion that I could not identify. The Cullens often suffered a few glares and stares; today was no exception. Alice danced to our table then, smiling widely, watching mine and Edward's hands. Her mind just screamed with happiness it was hard for me not to break into laughter. If this was what I was feeling, how must it be for Jasper? I turned my head to see Jasper; he was grinning like an idiot. I laughed at him while he laughed harder. Alice took a seat next to Jasper and pecked his cheek. I could have sighed right then but that would have reduced me to that of a six-year-old.

"How is everybody?" she giggled. In reply there was a chorus of _fine_. After that she began to talk with Rosalie about their last lesson, something about Tyler hunched up in his seat and actually doing his work?

"Ha!" was all I said, everyone in the lunchroom turned to look at me all was silent. I felt self-conscious and turned as far into the table as possible picking up my lemonade bottle and taking a swig. The repulsive liquid poured down my throat and I choked on it, coughing and spluttering Edward patted my back hardly like the humans would. I quickly recovered and so did everyone else returning to whatever conversation they had been having before my outburst. My eyes darted around the room to see if anyone remained watchful, only Tyler had. I narrowed my eyes into slits to make myself seem threatening to him - oblivious to my vampirism - he turned away. Smiling quietly I saw that all the Cullens continued to carefully measure my actions. "What?" I asked.

"_What_?! _What_?! Bella we are supposed to remain inconspicuous!" Alice hissed.

"And we still are!" my voice was heavy with indignation. "Because I spoke a bit louder doesn't mean anyone will guess,"

"But-" Jasper placed a calming hand on Alice's shoulder. I'm sure I emanated relief; I gave Jasper a thankful glance. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"So, why did you laugh Bella?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Hasn't Rose told you the story?" I said.

"No..." he then turned to Rose who stared cluelessly back at me.

"You remember the perv at Topshop?" I prompted, a burst of understanding leapt into her face as she went to explain for Emmett. I was quickly aware of Edward who was concentrating on her mind as she recalled Tyler ogling her.

"That was noble of you Bella," he murmured, his attention with my movements.

"As I'm sure you know Edward, I am a _very _noble person," I replied jokingly, he chuckled

"I do know," he winked, leaning in to press his lips onto mine. This kiss was sweet but short and I could her every boy's heart skip a beat at the sight. And _this _made me want to extend the length of this kiss; I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back. Emmett wolf-whistled, as did Jasper making Edward embarrassed, he removed my hand from him and placed it in both of his. Mike was screaming in his mind, '_every Cullen has another! You'd think they were inbreeds..._'. At this point both the mind-readers at our table turned to stare him down. We frightened him, our intentions exactly. How can someone with such a corrupt mind live in this society? Not to mention thick. I growled quietly to myself which was followed by a wave of calm. Every muscle in my body softened, I'd never felt so weak. I smiled convincingly to Jasper whom quickly released us all from our calm facade.

"What a prick!" Emmett screamed standing and making his way over to Tyler. Jasper rose to stop him, as did Alice but he kept pushing against them like a steam train they finally had to let him through. No-one can stop Emmett on the war-path.

"For god's sake Tyler! RUN!" I called to him, sure I hated him but hell I didn't want him _dead_! Tyler jumped up and ran as I had told him to, he escaped the cafeteria before Emmett could even breathe on him. All the Cullens let out a sigh of relief; Emmett became even more enraged then Jasper kicked in. Everyone was calm again; even Emmett could not fight Jasper's power, something we were extremely thankful for. He still scowled in the direction Tyler had gone. Rose went to him, rubbing his shoulders and guiding him back to the table. Alice, realizing everything was under control again came back to her own seat too.

"Okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Alice's smile was small, then she looked to the floor. However, she was translating the Cyrillic alphabet into Arabic within her mind.

At the same time as I said "What's up Alice?" Edward asked "What did you see?" we looked at each other and laughed.

"Which are you asking?" Alice sighed. Edward gestured towards me.

"_I _am fine, but are _you _okay Bella?" was all she said, still concentrating on the Cyrillic, it was very distracting.

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Alice opened her mind so that I could see her latest vision:

_I sat in the arms of what was unmistakably a werewolf in human form, he had short, dark brown hair and russet coloured skin, his features were handsome and his eyes held deep repulsion but also sadness and pain. I weeped into his shirt my nostrils flaring from his disgusting smell_

_"Why did they kill him Jacob?!" I cried, my voice was muffled. "He's dead and now she's in pain, if only I hadn't..."_

_"I know Bella, the Cullens are monsters, every single one of them" he muttered the last part to himself._

_"Not all of them," I whispered._

_"Yes, all of them Bella!" he took hold of my arms and shook me roughly._

_"Not Edward!" I stood and made my way to the other side of the room. He swiftly removed his arms from around me._

_"If you believe it," his voice was sincere now._

_"I do! And I love him! Believe it Jacob!" I shrieked. Jacob mumbled something inaudible. "No, none of them are monsters," I backpedalled. Jacob's brow rose in shock._

_"You changed your tune," he stated._

_"No, you called them monsters, not me," I jabbed my finger at him, he studied my finger. "I have to go to Victoria!" I put my hands to my face._

_"Fine, go to your bloodsucker," he sneered._

_"Have you forgotten something Jake? I'm a 'bloodsucker' too!"_

_"Nope."_

_"Are you blind, deaf, lost your sense of smell? I'm a vampire!"_

_"No, you're not."_

**A/N: Dun DUN Dun! lol ;) Cliffie, hope you like the new chapter. REVIEW!**


	18. Me thinksAN

**Me thinks...**

I think I'm gonna have to take a break from writing for a while, 3 reasons:

**1# **I'm going on holiday for two weeks and then after another week I'm going again.

**2# **I have hit a major writer's block.

**3# **Breaking Dawn is going to be in my hands in 22 days!

I hope you'll understand, I mean it I am completely stuck. Really sorry guys! When I'm back my mind will be refreshed and rearing to go, just 4 weeks. :( You have been awesome reviewers, love y'all!

**seemyevil**


	19. In that Exact Moment

**In that Exact Moment**

Alice watched me carefully, calculating what I might do with every twitch of my body. I looked down to the table and traced it's wooden pattern. Fake. So what am I? If I'm not a vampire...but then again. Her visions are far from infalliable, she's said so before. So I'm decided, I am a vampire. But who was that guy? Argh! It's all so mysterious. Dammit. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and a set of lips caressed my cheek. I looked into his golden eyes and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Alice, I'm a vampire and that's that" sitting up, I told her slapping my hand on the table.

She stared back then replied, "What I'm _really _wondering about is how you come to meet a werewolf" I sighed.

"Why do we need to discuss this now in the middle of the eating hall? _At school_?" I leant my elbow on the table and rubbed my forehead, it had suddenly become sore. Alice sat back in her chair.

"I guess not" she was frustrated, clearly.

"Thank you" I murmured. I leaned back right over so that my hair was touching the floor, I heard my back crackle.

"Um, Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked confusedly. I sniggered.

"Relaxing, and my back aches under stress, this helps" I answered as I sat up. Edward had one eyebrow raised, I rolled my eyes and started to play with the bottle cap I had bought for my 'lunch'. I felt several pairs of eyes staring at me, boring a hole into the back of my head. I turned and heard the jealousy coming from their shallow minds.

_So that's what he's into then? Plainly beautiful brunettes. I can be plain, should I stop wearing so much make-up? Mike likes it, why doesn't Edward? _And blah blah blah blah blah! Her mind went on and on like that, such a self-centred little knome. Argh!

"How do you deal with the likes of _her_?" I questioned, waving my fingers over my shoulder.

"I ignore her, she does go on a bit though doesn't she?" Edward chuckled.

"Hell, yeah" I put my head in my hands. He put a reassuring arm over my shoulder, which led to a string of profanities coming from Jessica's tiny mind. _He's got his _arm _around her now?! What the hell?! That bitch! I hate her! Stealing him away from me! _Mumble, grumble from here on in. Stupid pea-brained girl, he was never hers. I pulled my head up and turned it towards her, hoping she would wet herself with fear I gave her my best death glare. Her malicious face turned to that of a frightened child's she held my gaze until I looked away. _Holy shit, she is _scary_! _That seemed to have done the trick, I smiled inwardly. Cue evil cackle.

"You really frightened her you know" Edward commented.

"That was my intention, she was driving me up the wall" I replied coolly with a shrug. In that exact moment the bell rang, and in that exact moment everyone in the dining hall rose from their seats. It was creepy, very robotic this also added to my list of reasons to hate school. Biology next...

**A/N: HOORAY! A new chapter!! lol Okay, I'm sorry people, _really _sorry! I'm also sorry it's short, but I'm just happy I passed the writer's block. Hehe**


	20. Lame Ass Excuse of an Authours Note

Sorry...

I think we all know where this is going, this Authors Note. I'm discontinuing Reborn, simply because it can't go on, I'm afraid to admit that this had no _real _plot. So I'm sorry. I must stop before I drag it out any longer, Reborn is over. But don't let this make you think all of my stories are over, I have plently. Try one of my one shots or something...

Thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts and favourites!!!!!! Made me very happy! Like I could actually do something!

Once again...SORRY.

Ali

x


End file.
